darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
558
Adam, Barnabas, and Julia reach an agreement which will result in the creation of a mate for Adam. Synopsis : The fate of Victoria Winters rests with a strange man named Adam, who now holds her hostage. In the Old House on the Collins estate, Barnabas Collins knows what has happened to Vicki, and who is responsible, but he is powerless to do anything about it. And so he must wait anxiously as another man makes a final effort to reason with Adam, in the hope that he will spare Vicki's life. Stokes tries to get through to Adam by comparing his kidnapping of Victoria to a hypothetical kidnapping of Carolyn; Julia reports that she couldn’t see Tom but that he was attacked by a vampire from how another doctor reported it. Barnabas tells Julia that he doesn't think Stokes is involved in the kidnapping; Stokes makes it clear that he talked to Adam but isn't sure of how their talk affected him. The trio agrees that they all suspect Nicholas Blair but they can’t figure out why; Stokes pities Adam's being used. Adam begins to doubt his works with Blair; he wants to return Victoria to Collinwood. Nicholas smarms Adam out of thinking the incident is between him and Barnabas and shouldn’t involve Victoria. Barnabas and Julia regret not killing Adam; he tells them Stokes tricked him and the plan will go forward. Julia reluctantly agrees that the experiment is the only way. Barnabas demands that Adam release Victoria prior to beginning the second experiment; he agrees but says if the experiment fails, he will kill not only Victoria but the entire Collins family one by one. Memorable quotes : Adam: If you don't keep your word, or if you try to trick me, I will get Vicki again and I will kill her, and I will not stop with Vicki. : Barnabas: What do you mean? : Adam: I will turn on everyone in your family, on everyone who bears your name, and I will kill them one by one! Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Grayson Hall as Julia Hoffman * Thayer David as Timothy Eliot Stokes * Robert Rodan as Adam * Humbert Allen Astredo as Nicholas Blair Background information and notes Production * Unusually, the opening narration refers to Victoria Winters as "Vicki", the next episode is the only other instance of this. * The hallway and drawing room in the House by the sea are the same sets that were previously used for Eric Lang's house. Story * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Adam: It is wrong to kidnap; Nicholas: Night for decisions. * TIMELINE: Barnabas has been back in the Old House for two hours. It's afternoon. Professor Stokes was with Adam for an hour. 8pm: Nicholas and Adam meet. Almost 10pm: Adam at the Old House. Bloopers and continuity errors * The Collinsport Fly plagues Humbert Allen Astredo while he looks out the window at the house by the sea. * Jonathan Frid tangles the line, "She deserves to be free. She’s done nothing to do — she has nothing to do with any of this!” External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 558 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 558 - The Long, Hot Summer0558